bfbfandomcom-20200214-history
Bell
Bell is recommended person =Pre-Battle for Dream Island= In Season 0 of Pre-Battle for Dream Island, Bell was in the first episode called "BFDI APPISOTE 25555!!!!!" She was green, and her string was blue. =Battle for Dream Island= In Season 1 of Battle for Dream Island, Bell has her blue scarf. She is now light brown, and he was a recommended character. In Episode 24, He was poisoned. =Battle for Dream Island Again= TV sender back Bell when he was killed by Announcer last season. Bell was saying nothing, but she was always shy. =DnaIsI maerD roF elttaB= In Season 3 of DnaIsI maerD roF elttaB, Bell was in the TLC, Just smiling. She was planning she could join the show. =Battle for BFDI= In Season 4 of BFB, Bell was in BFB, greeting to the contestants, but just then some baskets swirl her into the sky, and pulled off her scarf away. He just fell into the swingset in BFB 3, With no scarf, Bell was entaintiated he loses her scarf. Bell returned in BFB 4, Still with no scarf, Greeting to Eraser. But she's afraid not to tell, why he regained her string, when because when in BFB 1. Eraser climbed up on Bell's string and Liy was the 2nd one, And Snowball was the final. Lightning zapped Bell when she tried to get them down, but they all fell off over it. In BFB 6, Bell was alive again. She was greeting taco for something, but he's afraid not to tell. Taco kinda not climb Bell's string, but Bell just saw the moon. Next page, Bell was sad that had the twinkle. Eraser told Bell that he could ignore The Losers, with her powerful ring and ability to bang the basket rock in the death and fire. Bell once she'd get to the basket rock, He banged it, Banged it twice, and the last one, she banged it with ability. With her strongest power: She get ring that ring herself. But when The Losers saw Bell, Bell had her shine on top. Bell forced the twinkle over and over again to Clock. =IDFB for elttaB= In Season 5 of IDFB for elttaB, Bell was behind Taco, saying that some people is gonna destroy their love. Bell was just screaming when the liar ball made a noise. Bell was in the next page, rolling the liar ball to the crater. But Naily tried to get in her and make a form. He rolled the liar ball, At least, Bell will come back to normal in the next episode. Bell was normal when the next episode is The Zone. Bell still had her shine on top, playing video games with Eraser. When it shutted off, he said it was broken, next page, he saw the controller to act wild, sending Roboty from the waterfall to cause trouble. Eraser, Clock, and Taco were in pixel, but at least she was shocked he move them into place. Next page, Bell was sad to Eraser, she was never gonna get them back. But only if the scarf was forming inside of Bell's shine, it will be feeling her when she forms into The Zone. Bell was knows to go to it, But she has to focus of the video game, since actually, Bell's scarf was in hell. Bell was causintrating on it too much, when Nickel triples tombs, feet blowout fires, and backflip some gears. Bell was knowing she could feeling, Next page, She was screaming so loudly, But when he screamed, she when into the portal of The Zone, But when she got there, The background was black. She was finally here, knowning that she could ecco, and she finishing focusing. Next page, Bell's eyes were formed into the portal. Bell shutted off the service, figuring out that her scarf was split into half. The controller was exploded, causing the real-world video game to function down. Bell disappeared, And she kinda collapsed herself by the shine transformed into the magic scarf in the deep inside of her. We'll find out what happens in IFB 3. no 4 no 4 no tnt